I Spy
by magisterquinn
Summary: Uh oh, Raven didn't like that little suprise Beast Boy had for her, now he's dead. That is unless he finds a good place to hide, and boy does he find one. Doesn't that boy ever learn his lesson? BBxRae


**Author's Note: I'm trying a new thing where I reply to reviews. I never knew you could do that! Whoa! Well now I'm going to start thanking people.**

**So thank you for even opening this page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**I Spy...**

O shit, I am so dead. Like deceased in a few minutes when she finds me. Probably decapitated, my face mashed up and my body bruised. I hope she makes it quick.

Hide, BB, hide. Where do I hide?

Why am I panicking? Why? Uhm, I don't know, maybe 'cause Raven, Trigon's daughter, short tempered half demon princess is about to castrate me? I'd think that would induce panic, don't you?

No, don't look at me like that. _I_ didn't do anything! It was all her, _I_ just so happened to be there… with whipped cream and… you know what? I was really tired okay? I tripped! Everything is actually perfectly understandable, she's just blowing it out of proportion. Way, _way_ out of proportion. I mean, it wasn't _that_ embarrassing…. Right?

Come on, man, where would she _never_ look for me? The pantry? No. The basement? No. The closet? No. The laundry room? No. Oh, Cyborg's room!

So I make my way to Cyborg's room, morph into a hawk. I figure that an ant would take forever however discrete it may be, and a bird would be harder to aim for. I get there in seconds and… drat. Locked. I morph into an ant trying to crawl through the crack at the bottom. But, of course, Cy's room is air tight, sealed like some sort of bubble.

Dang, now where do I go? My brain hurts from all the creative thinking. Where is the last place Raven would look for me?

…

…

Come on Beast Boy, you can do it…

Her room?

Her room!

That's brilliant! If I'm a bug small enough not to be detectable by her powers I can hide away in her room behind some books or something and she'll never find me. She won't think to look in her own room 'cause she'll think that I'm not stupid enough to go there. But that shows her, I am! I mean-I'm smart enough to not be stupid enough to know not to go to her room. She'll just meditate for a while then I can sneak away when she's cooled off. Sweet!

I fly eagerly over to Raven's door and slip under as a fruit fly, perching myself at the very top of her bookshelf. For a while I'm bored, she's probably stalking around the tower looking for me. Hehehe, too bad I'm too slick for that.

Then finally a sharp _swish_ fills the room and Raven huffs in, hood down her pace so fast her cloak billows behind her. O boy is she pissed.

"That little!" she walks over to her bed and let's herself collapse on a pillow which muffles whatever profanities she screams into it. I gulp as I catch a few swears she screams into the pillow. She is quickly stopped by a knock at her door. She doesn't lift her head from the pillow, waiting for a voice.

"Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire. May you permit me to enter as we may speak?" Raven mumbles something into the pillow before standing, pillow in hand to answer the door. She opens the door a smidge and talks to Star, I can't really hear since flies don't have ears let alone good ones and the bookshelf is kinda far from the door, but eventually Raven lets her in.

"I can't stand him Star, really. I wanna strangle him until his little head turns blue!" Raven flops onto her bed face forward again and Star sits at the edge, patting her on the back.

"But Raven, you know he means well." Raven mumbles into the pillow again. "I'm sorry, what did you say Raven?"

She sighs and gets up, "Nothing Star. It's just… He's so… And I… But we… Argh!" She flops down on her pillow again. Star returns to patting her on the back. Wow, she must be really frustrated with me. A pang of guilt hits my little buggy heart. I don't want to piss her off, really I don't. I just, I don't know, I just wanna see her smile I guess. Ionno! I don't know why I try so hard. It's just... It's Raven! How can you not try so hard?

"I do believe you remind me of a story from Tameran. I was told it as a child and my knorfa used to sing me the song of Eranknita the-"

Raven pushes up and interrupts Star, "No offense Star but I'm not in the mood for stories, or even your 'songs'. I guess… I have to sort this out myself. Thank you for being here though, I just have to meditate for a bit."

Star nods and leaves the room, allowing Raven her space. Now alone, or seemingly alone, Raven crosses her legs on her bed and begins her chant. I notice she left her hood down and catch myself staring, but don't stop. Raven really has the most beautiful hair. It looks so silky, like I wanna run my hands through it to feel if it's as soft as it looks. Or if smells like lavender, she smells like lavender. Except on weekends, I think she uses a different shampoo because she smells like lilacs. The fresh kind, like the kind we grow in Star's garden.

Why am I thinking about Raven's smell? How do I even know she changes her shampoo on weekends? Wait, why would she change her shampoo on weekends? Well, what does she do on weekends? Nothing special except… Gasp! Does Raven have a boyfriend? She always takes off on weekends to go to the 'library'. Pssh, that's probably some code for 'hot date with my hot secret boyfriend'. The thought makes me angry as I pace at the top of her bookshelf, my little feet leaving marks over the settled dust.

He would have to be hot, I mean look at her. She can't go out with just an ok guy, he'd have to be really good-looking. Not like some freak, with funky skin, and stupid pointed ears, and little fangs… Well, he better treat her well! I mean like a queen, because that's what she is. And he better buy her gifts, even if they aren't extravagant. Just little things to show her she matters to him. Maybe flowers, maybe he buys her flowers. Or chocolates, that sounds really romantic, maybe just books. Yea, books make sense.

He's probably really smart too. Like little Einstein, or little… Einstein. Ok so I only know Einstein, _he_ probably knows more. They probably read books together, and talk about them. Like deep thinking books with big words and phili-pholu-philosophagus… thinking things. Not like me, I'm an idiot. I can't even pronounce… you know what, I'm not even gunna try. The thickest book I've read was the instruction manual for Super Street Racers Deluxe 5, there were bunch on new combos and it was on the manual. That sounds so pathetic, I bet he's read real books like whatever she reads, or the dictionary.

I give a little sigh as I think up more scenarios with Raven and her boyfriend.

I wonder what their first date must have been like. He probably did something smooth like take her to a café or a play or something. I would… I would take her to the zoo. I guess it's not very original, but I could show her how smart I actually am! I would know all the animals and stuff and talk to them and get them to things to impress her. Yea, that would rock. Then I could buy her popcorn or something then we could watch the sunset from the roof of the tower. Yea… But she probably won't like that, she'll like something…. Ionno, dark. Like her. Or smart, like her. Or classy, like her. I would mess up anyways and probably end up having monkeys sling poo at her.

I look down and watch her, she's still meditating. She's really pretty. Her chanting is mesmerizing. The same thing over and over again. Kinda hypnotic. Almost makes me wanna…

"Beast Boy…"

Shit! I fell asleep in Raven's room! She's gunna kill me.

"Beast Boy…"

Argh! She found me! Run!

"Beast Boy…"

I take off quickly from the bookshelf before I realize that she's not talking to me. She had finished meditating while I slept and now she's standing in front of her full length mirror… saying my name… over and over again… what the heck?!

"Beast Boy…"

She says it different every time, as if she's trying to figure out how my name sounds best.

"Beast Boy…" she sighed, "Garfield."

The sound of my real name strikes me and I fall for a bit then fly over to the lamp by the mirror. I see her face better now, she's fidgeting with her hands and biting her lip.

"Garfield," she said to the mirror, "You are freakishly annoying." There go my hopes.

"So incredibly stupid, and _not_ funny." She stops and looks up, taking a deep breath. She looks like she's starting over.

"Garfield, you really get on my nerves. You aren't funny, you aren't a genius either. You're really messy and your feet really stink. You need to pick up your clothes in your room and wash them sometime. You need to train some more so you don't get knocked down in battles and I don't… I don't worry that you're hurt."

She throws her hands up and turns around, talking to herself. I fly discretely along with her.

"This isn't working. Okay, Garfield. You've grown up a bit, not a lot but a bit. Physically, you're kinda taller but emotionally too. I think the Brotherhood thing was great for you…"

"Good job Raven, what are you, stupid? Can't you say a few nice things? Okay, why in the first place? Why? This makes no sense, none!"

She puts her face in her hands as she continues to pace around the room. I wonder what she's going through, she seems really frustrated. I wanna help her but she might still be mad at me, better not risk it.

"You're sweet," she says out of the blue, "really sweet. Very nice and very caring. Albeit, you go about it the wrong way, but you do try. You certainly try with me. You're more patient with me than I am with you. I don't wanna make this awkward, I don't. Its awkward enough for me as it is. But…"

"I like your little fang, its cute," she says this with a smile on her face. My heart almost stopped beating. She was complimenting me. Me! Beast Boy! The stupid guy that pisses her off so much and makes her break things with her powers, she was telling me I was cute. But she didn't know I was in the room.

"You're really great, and funny when you don't try so hard. Why do you try so hard? Why with me? I'm nothing special. But I want to tell you…"

She stops and my little bug eyes bug out in anticipation.

She smiles and chuckles to herself, "Do you remember that time with Malc-… well, what you said? It meant a lot to me. So did that time with Adonis, you tried to protect me. I appreciated it. I did, I didn't show it, but I did. And I wanna tell you…"

She closes her eyes and sits on her bed and takes a deep breath, "I wanna tell you... I _know_ you're in my room. I've known this whole time and have just let you buzz around to make this easier on me. Now, I am giving you a count to five to get out or so help me God I will tear your little buggy legs out one by one."

And that did it, I am out of here.

Shit! I'm so dead… okay maybe not _so_ dead, but she still seemed pissed. Even if she does love me. Hehehe.

* * *

**A/N: Figured I've never done BB's POV before so I'd give it a shot. I think he's cute when he's thinking, or jealous. I just realized I'm updating every day now... and they're alternating from canon and AU... hmmm shall I continue this? Probably not, there's only so many canon stories in me.**


End file.
